1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus including a display.
2. Related Art
It is known that a processing apparatus including a touch panel mounted on an LCD display. The processing apparatus changes a display direction of display image to be displayed on the LCD display according to a condition that a finger or a stylus pen is moved on the touch panel in any one of four directions while bringing the finger or the stylus pen into contact with the touch panel.